Certeza Amarga
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Seiya esta aun recuperandose de la batalla contra Hades, Shun cuida de él... pero un ataque imprevisto esta a punto de cambiar las cosas en la mente del Pegaso... ¿Que pasa con Shun?
1. Capítulo 01

**Certeza Amarga.  
**

**Capitulo 1**

_Se atrevió a matar por mi... algo que no aria incluso por Sahori, lo hizo por mi... pero yo no puedo aceptar eso, no sabiendo lo que ese simple acto pudiera causar en su alma, en los días futuros cuando el enojo y el rencor hubieran desaparecido de su cuerpo y su conciencia lo aguijoneara por lo que hizo... no, no podía tomar tal cosa de él._

_Jamás había visto así a Shun, de aquella manera tan 'apocalíptica', tan fuera de sí mismo... era como si un demonio hubiera emergido de su cuerpo y lo estuviera incitando a hacer lo que izo. Solo me defendió, eso lo sé muy bien, no se lo discuto, si él no hubiera estado ahí, yo ya seria historia, y no de las que termina con un 'colorin colorado'._

_Solo es que me asuste tanto..._

Seiya aun no podía pasar la impresión que dio aquella escena, tan solo dos días antes, donde Shun, 'poseído' por una fuerza descomunal, se encargo de eliminar a mas de una centena de Santos enviados por vaya a saber que dios griego, la verdad que el ese momento quien los estaba atacando era lo último en que Seiya pensaba. Solo podía pensar en que no era nada de utilidad sentado en aquella silla, mientras que Shun, su compañero, tenía que lidiar con todos aquellos enemigos.

Y no era que no estaba haciendo mal, Shun entendía su deber, pues para algo estaba ahí con Seiya desde un primer momento. Tenía que protegerlo, sabían muy bien que en cualquier momento alguien más tomaría la posta dejada por Apolo y Artemis; querían eliminar a Seiya, y el que lo lograra seria más que un Dios.

Pero en un momento fueron muchos para él, aunque la alarma había sido dada, y no tardarían en llegar los demás Santos, era bastante difícil defenderse a sí mismo, y cuidar de Seiya a la misma vez.

— Estas seguro, caballerito... tu novio estará en buenas manos con nosotros.— La voz grave, tan contrastante con el atuendo y apariencia tan femenina, le erizó la piel a Seiya.

Se estaban acercando por él, y Shun no podría mantener la distancia por mucho más tiempo. ¿En dónde estaban los demás? ¡Maldición, Shun sucumbiría antes de que llegaran!

— Te reto a que siquiera des un paso más...— Con una media sonrisa, que Seiya no había visto ni hacer a Ikki, Shun lanzo un reto.

No era bueno en realidad, Shun no traía armadura, y sin sus cadenas, la distancia era lo único que lo podía mantener seguro de los ataques de aquel guerrero. Pero el Pegaso podía ver con seguridad algo en los ojos de Andrómeda...

— así que tienes agallas, caballerito... quien lo hubiera dicho con cómo te vez...— Rió a carcajadas tan histéricas, que Shun se estremeció todo.

Seiya enmarco una ceja, ¿aquel hombre estaba hablando de cómo se veía Shun?... si incluso se veía más afeminado que Afrodita, Shun también pareció divertido con el comentario, además ya casi no conocía a nadie que se los hiciera... ciertamente los 'extrañaba'.

No podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar había retrocedido mucho en las primeras envestidas, y ahora estaba en necesidad de alejarlos de Seiya, aunque sabía que aquel, su rival, solo sería un distracción... en cuanto comenzara su encuentro con él, Seiya sería un blanco fácil.

Fue el primero en moverse, sentía el sudor correr por su frente y su espalda, lo cual le agradaba, lo hacía sentir vivo, algo que hacía mucho no sentía. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído, que siendo como era él sintiera tanta falta de un enfrentamiento?... esto sí que no se lo diría a su Niisan.

Fue un error apenas estuvo al alcance de su objetivo, se había adelantado, y no había reconocido el poder que su enemigo tenia. Ciertamente no era muy poderoso, pero actuó como no suele actuar, sin pensarlo. Pronto se vio alcanzado por dos fustas que parecían multiplicarse al contacto de su piel, desgarrando mas allá de ella, llegando incluso a los músculos y a los tendones...

El grito fue desgarrador, pero no fue de Shun, si no de Seiya, quien gritaba por ayuda, no podía moverse, pero logro caerse de la silla de ruedas, quedando tirado en el suelo. No sabía porque pero aun no había recibido el ataque de nadie en lo que Shun había comenzado su envestida, pero pronto lo descubrió. En realidad estaba rodeado, de muchos enemigos que parecían repelidos de las inmediaciones de Seiya y la casa, como si una pared invisible los retuviera de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Era una Tormenta Nebular de gran magnitud, la había lanzado Shun antes de su ataque, pero era como si estuviera actuando al revés de cómo sabia que debía reaccionar, en vez de inmovilizar a los que estaban dentro de ella, detenía los movimientos de los que más cerca estaban fuera de ella. Shun la estaba manteniendo a pesar que peleaba alejado de allí, y utilizando un gran poder al mismo tiempo.

Pero de seguro no tenía mucho mas ya, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba cansado, a pesar de que no había dejado de atacar a su enemigo, sabiendo que Seiya estaba seguro detrás de su ataque; solo que las heridas en sus brazos sangraban mucho, y no podía moverlos gracias a lo profundo de los cortes. Era cuestión de tiempo, y pronto cedería al cansancio.

Seiya seguía gritando, asustado por la pérdida de sangre, y por los movimientos de Shun, que parecían cada vez más lentos. Andrómeda flaqueaba, sin embargo sus ojos no perdían la concentración, como si esperara que algo sucediera...

Cuando paso lo que Shun esperaba, Seiya casi pierde la conciencia...  
... sabía que Shun estaba manteniendo un dialogo con su atacante, quizás este le decía lo superior que era con respecto a él, eso era algo que siempre habían escuchado, pero no sabía que era lo que Shun le contestaba, tenia los brazos tendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y no daba signos de poder moverlos; pero Shun sonreía...

— Seiya no morirá hoy, mucho menos por alguien como tu...— La lengua se movía, entre los labios apenas abiertos. Los ojos fijos en la figura de aquel hombre bizarro.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer, cuidarlo como un ángel desde el otro lado?... tu ya estás muerto.— Gritó, haciendo chascar sus fustas...

Shun las evito sin problema, el cansancio parecía estar pasando y un extraño poder parecía estar surgiendo nuevamente de él, de golpe ya no era Shun, no el Shun que Seiya conocía. Su cabello se acorto en el acto, mucho más corto de lo que ya lo tenía, y su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado y estilizado... no era él, aun de tan lejos, Seiya podía jurar que ese no era Andrómeda.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué Shun algunas veces, solía pelear llevando el cabello más corto, o porque su cintura se hacía más fina cuando portaba la armadura... Shun no era de por sí muy masculino, pero a veces en ciertas ocasiones, se pasaba de femenino, como si cambiara de cuerpo repentinamente.

Ahora estaba pasando lo mismo, pero de forma distinta, Shun cambiaba su habitual cuerpo grácil, por uno más fuerte, eso se notaba en las espalda ancha y en las piernas firmes.

Ya no era Andrómeda... ¿Pero, entonces, quien era?

Seiya se pregunto, como si cayera en la cuenta de las veces que había visto a la constelación de Shun tomar posesión de él. Todos ellos tenían una estrellas regente, pero quizás en Shun se notaba mas por la figura que le había tocado representar. El Pegaso movió la cabeza, de manera que abarco todo el lugar en solo un movimiento, solo allí la pudo ver... con sus largos cabellos claros, y sus ojos celestes, tan transparentes y profundos. Aun había vestigios de su aprisionamiento en las rocas, sus muñecas llevaban los mismos brazaletes que tenía la armadura que vestía Shun, del cual salían las dos cadenas... ella le sonreía, pues sabía que él la podía ver. Le sonreía mientras el poder de la Tormenta Nebular, hacía ondear su atuendo.

La misma Andrómeda estaba sosteniendo la barrera que mantenía a sus atacantes fuera de su alcance, mantenía el aire en un constante movimiento, dándole a Shun energía suficiente para pelear.

¡Pero ese no era Shun!

El poder que emanaba no era ni remotamente parecido al del Santo de Athena, este poder hería de solo sentirlo, amenazaba con acabar con todo... Seiya abrió sus ojos, el mismo poder que hizo retroceder a sus enemigos, cerró las heridas abiertas en los brazos de Shun, la sangre dejo de manar, y la sonrisa desapareció de los labios finos.

Había luchado por casi una hora, deshaciéndose de sus atacantes, y sin embargo no había matado a ninguno, los arrojaba contra los árboles cercano, y los dejaba inconscientes, así ganaba tiempo para que llegaran los otros Santos... algo que nunca paso, ahora estaba fuera de si... ya no era el mismo de siempre, y aquellos ilusos pagarían con sus vidas el intento de llegar a Seiya.

— Ahora es mi turno.— Shun elevó sus mano... y un como mas claro que el suyo se encendió en su palma.

— No me asustas con eso...— Dijo, pero era obvio que había retrocedió varios pasos en el transcurso de varios minutos.

Seiya cerró sus ojos cuando el grito de aquel hombre llamo la atención de los demás santos, el poder de la Tormenta parecía detenerlos cuanto más cerca estuvieran de él, no al revés. Ahora era Shun el que estaba rodeado... pero no estaba en peligro, Seiya lo sabía, había visto el despliegue de ese cosmo, y veía como uno tras otro los soldados iban cayendo frente a Shun.

Sus dedos parecían cortar el aire, sin siquiera tocar los cuerpos que iban siendo apartados de su camino, la sangre fluía, pero no perecía notarla... no mientras aun tuviera un objetivo, no mientras quien corría siguiera vivo.

Se giro unos segundo, solo para ver que no quedara nadie cerca de Seiya, para ver que estaba bien... aunque no lo estaba, Seiya aun estaba tendido en el suelo, su rostro tenia surcos por donde las lagrimas habían caído, no sabía porque pero tenía un miedo tan atroz que nunca pensó que se pudiera sentir de aquella manera.

— Shun...— Gimió, tratando de que su compañero se acercara a él, pero Shun no lo hizo.

Con una media sonrisa, se giro y Seiya pudo notar que Andrómeda también desaparecía. Presionando sus brazos contra el suelo, Seiya pudo erguir su torso, solo para ver de manera austera el lugar entre los árboles por donde se había ido Shun.

— ¡Seiya!— Oyó que lo llamaban.

— ¡Shun, Seiya!...— Volvió a escuchar más cerca, junto con los pasos apurados de lo que parecían ser varias personas. Eran sus amigos, estaba seguro de ello.

Shiryu, Hyoga, quien traía la urna con la armadura de Shun, también Jabu, y Nachi con Ichi.

— Seiya, ¿qué paso, estas bien?... ¿dónde está Shun?— Con un solo movimiento Shiryu tiro de él, sentándolo de nuevo en su silla.

— ¿Donde está Shun, Seiya?...— Hyoga le volvió a pedir, había dejado la urna muy cerca suyo, y Seiya, no se sentía seguro allí.

— Se fue persiguiendo a uno de ellos, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama... o si es un Santo, solo atacaron.— No hubo necesidad de que le volvieran a preguntar, al hablar Seiya señalo el lugar exacto por donde Shun había desaparecido. — ¡Llévenme!— Dijo antes de que salieran a ver la situación en la que estaba Shun.

Shiryu lo volvió alzar, dejando que pase sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El bosque se les acabo en solo unos pasos, y todo lo que tenían enfrente eran rocas y montañas, cerca de ahí había sido la pelea contra Ikki la primera vez, y luego el ataque que sufrieron por el santo de la Llama, así que conocían demasiado el lugar, y el único movimiento que tenían para hacer era hacia arriba.

Hyoga subió primero, la caja metálica estaba brillando en un apagado color magenta, lo cual no sabían si era bueno o malo...pues solo Seiya sabía que no era Andrómeda la que estaba peleando con Shun es ese momento, así que no era su como el que sus amigos sentían... todos estaban preocupados.

— ¡Shun!.— Escucharon a Hyoga gritar, y subieron de inmediato.

Seiya se helo entre los brazos de Shiryu al ver la escena.

Shun, ensangrentado, con una expresión difícil de creer que era suya en el rostro, y sosteniendo el cuerpo de su rival abatido en una sola de sus manos... colgando sobre el vacío, a espera de que Andrómeda lo deje caer.

Hyoga dejo la urna en el suelo, con un estrepitoso sonido que no quería hacer. Todos allí parecían estar inmóviles, creyendo que si movían un músculo, Shun dejaría caer al desgraciado por el abismo.

— Shun, no lo hagas...—

Andrómeda se giro, notando la presencia de sus compañeros, y la de Seiya, quien le hablo para que se detuviera en lo que pensaba hacer...

— ¿Por qué?... trato de matarte, solo es un idiota buscando fama... ¿Querías hacer lo que los Dioses no pudieron, eh marica?— Shun sacudió el cuerpo inerte, sabiendo que no le contestaría, ya apenas podía decirse que respiraba.

— No quiero que mates, Shun... no más, tu no...— Seiya sentía como las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, mientras su garganta se volvía áspera.

Shun lo miro sin entender, ¿Seiya no recordaba que lo querían matar?... ¿o acaso?...

— Shun, déjalo... ya lo has hecho muy bien.— Pidió Shiryu, dejando a Seiya en el suelo.

Apenas chasqueo su lengua, con su vista fija en el Pegaso, a fin de cuantas lo había hecho por él... y lo volvería a hacer, si solo se lo pidiera. Movió el brazo por fin dejando que aquel cuerpo cayera al suelo, no tenía más sentido... lo había hecho bien, claro que sí.

Pero en cuanto todo hubo terminado, su mundo se nublo, girando hacia la nada y la oscuridad...

— ¡Shun!.— Seiya volvió a gemir su nombre. Viendo con horror como las heridas de sus brazos se volvían abrir, dejando que la sangre fluya de manera copiosa.

Seiya toco su rostro, ya no había rastros de aquel cosmo, y el cabello y el cuerpo de Shun habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Pero se estaba desangrando en sus brazos. Hyoga lo tomo, si lo llevaban a un hospital moriría en el camino, ya había perdido mucha sangre, era mejor darle las primera curaciones ellos mismos.

Seiya aun no salía de la conmoción, le aterraba saber que Shun no era quien era cuando luchaba... quizás por eso aborrecía tanto, la lucha, y evitaba ponerse su armadura con tanta vehemencia.

No es él mismo cuando combate, no... Ahora lo sé, pero de lo que no estoy seguro es de si él lo sabe... ¿tendrá recuerdos de esos momentos, en los que el poder que emana su cuerpo no es precisamente suyo?.

_Shun mato a más de cincuenta hombres, solo con los movimientos de sus manos, y sin una mueca de remordimiento, ni emoción alguna... los mato sin retroceder, ni pensar lo que sería de su alma luego._

_Por que yo sé como su alma se lastima con cada batalla, yo lo sé porque lo tengo cerca y puedo sentirlo, cada vez más gris, cada vez más alejado... ¡No quiero que mate, por Dios... Sahori, no le permitas matar de nuevo!_

**Continuará.**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Notas:** Este capítulo me costó más que el primero pero creo que ya le agarra la mano de vuelta, pido disculpa por la larga espera…  
**Fecha:** 28/01/2009 - 12/01/2012.  
**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.  
**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Certeza amarga.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Las heridas eran profundas, pero si algo tenía Shun a su favor era que cicatrizaba muy bien, y rápido. Por lo menos así no perdería demasiada sangre..., más de la que ya había perdido.

Hyoga había comenzado las primeras curas bajo la mirada atenta de Shiryu y los demás, y con el incómodo sollozar de Seiya.

Nadie quería decirle nada, no habían pasado ni dos meses desde que había recobrado la conciencia y parte de su movilidad, aunque muy poca de ella: era más de lo que los médicos habían previsto; incluso ellos mismos habían vaticinado cosas menos venturosas. Y ahora estaba frente a la 'posible' caída de su mejor compañero, porque eso era lo que Shun significaba para él, un fuerte pilar, y algo más que una persona cercana con el rótulo de 'amigo'... Shun a estas alturas lo era todo para Seiya.

—Hyoga...— El quejido agudo los sobresaltó.

Shun había vuelto de la inconciencia, aunque continuaba dormido. Ahora respondía a los estímulos del dolor, y reprendía a media voz cada vez que Hyoga manipulaba sus brazos doloridos, o lavaba y vendaba alguna herida que se le había pasado en una primera revisión.

—Ya, si no me dejas, te vendaré entero...— Chilló Hyoga, sólo para aliviar el ambiente, ya que sabia que Shun no lo escucharía en realidad.

El rubio desvió sus ojos con una media sonrisa en los labios. Nachi había sonreído a la chanza, quizás imaginándose a Shun como una moderna momia egipcia, Jabu sólo había suspirado, dejando caer su cuerpo pesadamente en uno de los sillones. Pero Shiryu le reprobó la pequeña broma; es que Hyoga no había visto como Seiya se agitaba y ocultaba sus nuevas lágrimas.

—Sólo necesita descansar, Seiya... El está bien, ya lo verás.

—Sí, bien golpeado, pero bien...— Concluyo el Cisne, quien se llevo una nueva mirada de desaprobación por parte del Dragón. —¡Pero es la verdad!

El rubio no entendía de tacto, ni de modales... si bien Shiryu no podía ver su nerviosismo por la seguridad de Shun, debido a que la suya estaba totalmente abocada a la salud emocional de Seiya. Y para Hyoga, Shun era más importante ahora...

Mal que mal, Seiya siempre salía bien parado... después todos ellos eran asuntos totalmente diferentes. Quizás sea Ikki el que le siguiera al 'inmortal' santo del Pegaso, pero Shun no era ni Ikki, ni Seiya... por lo tanto debían tener más cuidado con él.

Hyoga no lo entiende, él cree que esta bien...

¿Qué no se da cuenta que no esta para nada bien?... desde el mismo momento en que su cosmo cambio y dejo de ser el Shun que yo conocía, ya no estaba bien. No se quien mas aparte de Andrómeda habita en el alma de Shun... ¿Qué no era suficiente con haber llevado a Hades?

No sé bien por que, pero la mayor parte de mi temor viene por el hecho de que Shun ya no sea el que yo conozco, que este 'nuevo' Shun, haga algo que el viejo jamás aria... ¡Matar! No quiero que eso pase... no puedo verlo matar.

Y eso es algo que me incomoda, pues jamás le había prestado real atención a ello, sé muy bien que ya algún que otro enemigo habrá caído en sus manos y bajo el incontenible poder de su cosmo. Pero ahora me desagrada la idea de que corra mas sangre entre sus dedos.

¿Athena... es vital que él hiera de manera mortal?

¿No lo podemos evitar?...

—Bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias...— Hyoga entro en la sala luego de acomodar a Shun en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Todos giraron inmediatamente a verlo, aprehensivos de lo que pasaba con el Santo de Andrómeda.

—La buena es que esta bien y ya despertó... la mala es que tiene hambre, y no hay nada para darle a la bestia— Hyoga enmarco una enorme sonrisa — ¿Quien se ofrece de sacrificio?

Jabu solo se limito a sonreír, sabían muy bien lo que eso significaba, el estomago de Shun era un animal difícil de controlar cada vez que despertaba de alguna batalla..., así que...

—Yo voy a la cocina... aunque dudo que le guste mi guiso.

De golpe la atmosfera parecía más distendida, como si nadie cayera en la cuenta de que hubiera ocurrido un ataque allí, apenas hacia una hora atrás. Como si nadie hubiera intentado atacar a Seiya, ni hubieran visto a Shun fuera de si.

Shiryu permanecía sentado al lado de Seiya, viendo como reaccionaba a cada hecho, a cada comentario que los demás Santos hacían acerca de la condición de Shun. Sabía que estaba aterrado de una manera que ni él mismo estaría reconociendo.

Seiya, quería estar dentro de la habitación de Shun, allí a su lado, para ver que tan cierto era que estaba bien, y que había despertado... pero también tenia miedo, de que cuando lo vea, sienta aquella sensación extraña que había sentido antes, que era la de no reconocer al Santo. Tenía por seguro que fue Andrómeda la que ayudo a Shun a crear la barrera que lo protegió del ataque enemigo, pero no estaba seguro de quien era el otro cosmo que tomo posesión de Shun en el momento de la lucha.

—Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?...— Shiryu podía notar que Seiya no apartaba los ojos del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. —¿Quieres ir a verlo?

Los ojos marrones lo fijaron con aprehensión por escasos segundos, y aunque hubiera querido negar sutilmente, su cuerpo le gano a su mente y asintió sin reparo. No quería ir a verlo, tenía miedo de que no viera los ojos conocidos… que no fuese Shun quien le sonriera desde la cama, y sintiera ese vacío…

Shiryu nada sabía de los pensamientos que atravesaban a su compañero, y alma mater del grupo. Solo quería que su condición, tanto física como anímica no recayera, como cuando su alma era víctima del poder de Hades.

Ahora estaba seguro que había sido una mala idea ocultar a Seiya, casi sin protección, no dudaba que Shun era un excepcional Santo, y muy poderoso, pero se habían confiado. Creyeron que mientras él no se dejara ver lo podían tener a salvo de cualquier ataque… se equivocaron.

—Adelante…

La vos suave, cansada, pero animada de siempre, les dijo que Shun efectivamente estaba despierto.

—Es bueno verte bien, compañero…— Shiryu afirmo sus palabras con una sonrisa, mientras Shun se acomodaba en la cama, para permanecer sentado.

Seiya se aterro cuando Shun le hiso espacio y Shiryu lo deposito sobre las mantas con cuidado.

—¿Estas bien?...— Las manos delicadas corrieron los mechones rebeldes que cubrían sus ojos, quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, a pesar de todo.

Asintió, como si de repente no tuviera vos para utilizarla. Tan solo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa… suavemente, para que no se preocupara.

Vaya… él está preocupado por mi… y él es el que está todo vendado.

Seiya sonrió, tomando una de las manos vendadas. Sus ojos se quedaron prendados, unos de otros… con tanta intensidad, con tanta intimidad, que Shiryu prefirió salir de la habitación sin decirles nada.

—Me asustaste…

Shun negó suavemente, bajando la mirada, apenado…

—No fue mi intención, Seiya… perdón.

Sonrió con gracia, Hyoga había hecho su maldad después de todo, cubriendo todos sus dedos con las vendas, por lo que solo tenía dos grandes 'cosas' informes como manos, y al intentar agarrar el rostro de Seiya…

Seiya quiso reír, estaba seguro de que no iba a encontrar a Shun cuando entrara, pero no ahí estaba, como siempre sonriéndole, avisándole que todo estaba bien, y que nada iba a pasarle… y él no tuvo el valor para preguntarle, para enfrentar los ojos verdes. Además, para que romper la íntima atmosfera que se había creado, se sentía tan bien, con las cálidas… 'cosas' con las que Shun aferraba sus rostro, que no quería moverse de allí en un buen rato.

—Oh, lo siento… no quise molestar— Hyoga entro sin siquiera tocar, Shun no dijo nada pues él estaba acostumbrado a entrar así a su cuarto… —Sahori… en el teléfono, quiere saber cómo estás… Están.

Pasó el aparato, directamente hacia Seiya, por eso Shun supo que sólo había preguntado por el Pegaso… lo cual en realidad no le molestaba, él hubiera reaccionado igual. Sonrió a Hyoga, aunque no con la dulzura característica suya…

—Estas me las pagas…— Le enseñó sus puños con picardía.

Hyoga no sabía si reír, o seguir preguntándose por qué se respiraba ese ambiente de intimidad en aquel cuarto. Tenía miedo de haber interrumpido algo demasiado importante.

—Es que no me dejabas hacerlo bien… Vas a tener que comer con un sorbete— La chanza llegó allí, sintió la mirada de Seiya sobre ellos, prestando más atención a lo que hablaban que a lo que Sahori le podía llegar a decir.

—No, sí… Estoy bien, Sahori… No lo sé, ahora estoy cansado, sí…— Volvió a contestar las preguntas de su diosa apenas vio que Hyoga lo miraba con insistencia. —Shun está herido…

—Dame Sei… yo hablare con ella— El rubio casi arrebató el aparato de las manos morenas. —No Sahori, no está grave… Está lastimado, y quizás haya perdido bastante sangre… Sí, lo sé…

Ambos vieron como Hyoga salía del cuarto sin dejar de contestar con monosílabos. Al tiempo que hacia su entrada Jabu con una bandeja.

—Creo que por lo menos está comestible… y recuperarás fuerzas— Dejó la bandeja sobre el regazo de Andrómeda, mientras reía de lo hecho por el Cisne. —¿Y ése se dice tu mejor amigo?...

Shun sólo se encogió de hombros, a pesar de las ganas de que los demás Santos de Bronce ponían en su empeño en limar ciertas asperezas, a él le costaba mostrarse abierto… Y quizás más con Jabu, quién tantas veces de pequeño se había encargado de que le tuviese miedo. Claro que ahora eso no valía, pero más allá de verlo como a un compañero, como a un Santo con el que compartían los mismo ideales… no podía verlo como a un amigo aún.

—Jabu, ven aquí…

La voz de Hyoga retumbó en toda la sala, llamándolo con premura, debía ser algo importante.

—Enseguida vuelvo…

Shun asintió, y luego recordó que Jabu le había cocinado en exclusiva. El 'Gracias' de sus labios, Jabu lo contestó con una sonrisa antes de perderse en el pasillo.

—Está bueno… no creí que supiera cocinar— Seiya probó un poco antes de ver a Shun. Los ojos verdes lo vieron con cierto enojo fingido. —Sólo me aseguraba de que no te cayera mal…

La mueca risueña se le borró cuando los grandes orbes cambiaron su forma de mirarlo. Era raro lo sabía, pero fue lo primero que le había venido a la mente… Estiró la cuchara hasta llegar a los labios finos.

Creyó que Shun no lo aceptaría, que le pediría que le vendara bien las manos, pero lentamente abrió la boca para que le pudiera ofrecer el alimento. El ambiente no podía estar más tenso, con Seiya actuando de manera mecánica, yendo del plato a la boca de su compañero, y Shun… Shun no sabía cómo sentir, para él no era raro actuar de esa manera, varias veces había llevado su cuchara a la boca de Ikki, pero él era su hermano, Seiya no.

Agradeció la comida, realmente satisfecho, sin saber si había estado rico aquello que había ingerido casi sin pensarlo. Seiya había dicho que sí, pero él no podría precisarlo de manera efectiva, no recordaba ni siquiera qué sabor tenía… Y él que pensó que cuando Seiya entrase por esa puerta serian otras las cosas que lo tendrían al borde de los nervios.

—Bien… al menos pudiste tragarlo— Hyoga entró señalando el plato vacío. —Si quieres, en la cocina hay más… No creo que nadie más que tú lo coma…

—Ey…— Shun chilló ofendido, levantando su mano derecha…

—¿Qué significa eso?...

—No lo sé… ¿tú qué crees?

Seiya rió de la cara de Hyoga, y quizás era el hecho de que él se encontraba en la habitación, pues de lo contrario el rubio le hubiera contestado… explayándose largamente. Ellos siempre habían sido buenos entendiéndose, de manera más íntima de lo que Seiya lo podía llegar a hacer; no que eso le molestaba, Shun pasaba mucho más tiempo con él, pero con Hyoga no hacía falta hablar: se conocían demasiado bien.

_Tal vez… quizás, Hyoga sabía algo acerca de eso que le pasa a Shun cada vez que Andrómeda…O de aquel otro extraño cosmo que toma posesión de él. Es muy probable que Shun le confíe algo tan delicado al Cisne. Hyoga no acostumbra a decir cosas que no debe. Tal vez, Ikki también lo sepa, de otra forma… No, eso le preocuparía y no dejaría que Shun vistiera su armadura nuevamente. ¿Y Sahori?... ¿Ella lo sabe, Shun?_

—Bien, como se nota que estas de muy buen ánimo…— Los ojos de Hyoga se fijaron en Seiya, en lo perdido que estaba en ese momento. Meditó por unos instantes antes de seguir. —… Aunque será mejor que por esta noche descansemos, mañana volveremos a la mansión. ¿Estás bien, Seiya?...

Seiya asintió de manera afirmativa. ¿Qué tenía que hacer él para que Shun confiara tanto como confiaba en Hyoga?

—¿Está todo bien, Hyoga?— Shiryu entró, Seiya aún seguía en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado, pero ahora estaba sentado de manera más cómoda. —¿Les has dicho?

—Sí, y no… cambié de parecer, Shun está bien, así que esta noche dormiremos aquí.

—¿Y si vuelven a atacar?— Shiryu cuestionó la decisión de Hyoga de forma sutil.

—Esta vez estaremos nosotros… Mañana Shun podrá bajar por sus propios medios.

Los cuatros se miraron entre sí. La órden de Athena fue que tanto Seiya como Shun debían estar en la mansión, pero si Shun había perdido mucha sangre sin correr riesgo su vida, era mejor que le diera al menos unas horas de descanso para poder recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en la batalla.

—Será mejor que tú también descanses Seiya… Y tú Hyoga, venda bien sus manos— Shiryu pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Seiya, sabía que éste no tenía fuerzas para pararse por sí mismo, pero tampoco se sentía bien llevándolo por toda la casa como un pequeño niño.

Hyoga esperó a que ambos salieran, para ver a Shun directamente a los ojos…

"¡Hasta mañana!" Seiya gritó desde el pasillo, y por el quejido de Shiryu, de seguro que muy cerca de su oído.

—Hasta mañana Seiya, que descanses…— Shun frunció los labios con su frase pronunciada a media voz. Sabía que Hyoga no dejaba de verlo así que lo enfrentó lentamente.

—¿Aún no se lo has dicho…?

Shun negó…

—Mañana…— Prometió, sabiendo que lo que debía decirle era muy importante…

**Continuará.**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Certeza Amarga**

**Notas: **Bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo del fic, y a pesar de que no tardétanto como en el anterior… costó bastante para que quedara como yo quería. Shun sigue sin decirle aquello que debe, pero la batalla me comió mucho espacio; creo que en el capítulo próximo ya se sabrá algo

**Fecha:**18/01/12 - 25/04/12

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a MasamiKurumada y a la Toei.

**Capítulo 03**

_Era el aire, como la brisa marina. El olor a sal y arena…Y que yo recordase, no estábamos ni remotamente cerca del mar._

_El frio, y la humedad entumecen mis pies. No tengo zapatos… ¡Y estoy de pie! Me sostengo por mí mismo, no necesito la silla, ni que alguien me sostenga o me lleve de un lado al otro como niño pequeño…Puedo pararme._

_Pero estoy solo… La playa parece desierta. Miro hacia el faro y la neblina de la mañana cubre gran parte de este… Los médanos de arena, el camino de piedra…; no hay nadie a mi alrededor, a excepción de ella._

_Jamás sentí que unos ojos me penetraran tanto como aquellos celestes… Así como jamáscreí que me quedaría inmóvil. No era miedo, no estaba asustado… Ella no me asustaba, si era tan hermosa, tan dulce a simple vista. Sólo que creí que…_

_Eso era un sueño, ¿no? Todo eso lo era: La playa… Ella._

_Sus cabellos se mueven, mientras su sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios finos._

_Quise preguntarle, que me dijera dónde estábamos… que hacíamos ahí. Pero sólo volvió a sonreír; los brazaletes en sus muñecas, y apenas unos eslabones colgando de ellos… ¿Por qué estás tú y no Shun?_

_Sus labios se cierran en una mueca difícil de describir… y su cuerpo entero se gira._

_La sombra del barco através de la niebla… El dibujo informe de la espalda y cabello de Shun, alejándose… Una pregunta en el aire, y sólo una respuesta…_

—Athena…

—¿Sucede algo, Seiya?

Apenas abrió los ojos, Seiya vio a Shiryu sentado a un lado de su cama, de seguro montando guardia; la mirada fija en la ventana, másallá del bosque…

—Tengo frio en los pies…

Los ojos grises del Dragón lo escrutaron por un momento, levantándose para asegurarse si eso era…

—Seiya, tus pies están bien… normales.

Seiya lo vió, restregando sus ojos con pereza. No sentía las manos de Shiryu en sus pies, y recordó que no tenía ninguna sensibilidad en ellos. Quizás había sido todo producto de su sueño… ,loúltimo que recordaba era el agua fría llegándole a las rodillas.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba lo que Andrómeda le había dicho.

—¿Y Shun?...

—Durmiendo, de seguro— Los cabellos negros se movieron en negativa. —Hyoga está con él… Vuelve a dormir, no le pasará nada esta noche. Anda, descansa.

_Volver a dormir, conciliar el sueño… Para él es fácil decirlo, no pasa todo el día semi recostado en todos lados. A veces paso casi la mitad de la noche despierto, por lo mismo que Shun me hace compañía hasta que me duermo; para no pensar en que me dejó absolutamente solo…_

_Porque, a fin de cuentas eso fue lo que hizo, ¿no?... Dejarme solo, y alejado de todos si no hubiera sido por Shun, si no hubiera sido por él. Muchas veces él también se había quedado completamente solo en la mansión, mientras todos los demás hacíamos nuestras vidas, claro que en ese momento yo no pensaba más que en mí… En mí y en ella, la misma mujer que luego me dejó._

_Shun sabe muy bien como es estar en soledad… Por eso mismo me acompaña, y quizás, sólo quizás…_

—¡Levántate!... ¡Tenemos que irnos!— La voz potente de Hyoga se escuchó resonar por todo el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Pero no era a él a quien le gritaba….

Seiya sonrió desde su posición en la cama, oyendo la contestación de Shun para que Hyoga se fuese a gritar a otro lado… A lo que Hyoga respondió abriendo la puerta de su habitación, de seguro que para sacarlo de allí a la rastra.

—Creo que es hora de ponerse en pie…— Shiryu le sonrió, desperezándose, sonriendo como él por el alboroto que se escuchaba en la habitación de al lado. —Shun ya debe sentirse mejor…

—Eso seguro…

El Dragón observó a Seiya, y como aquel comentario había sido un tanto forzado, o quizás algo triste… Pero aún no se atrevía a preguntar las razones que el Pegaso tenia para estar o sentirse de aquella manera.

Podía intuir que Shun era parte, principal o no, del problema que Seiya tenía… ¿Pero en qué contexto entraba el Santo de Andrómeda en todo lo que a Seiya le pasaba?

—¿Seiya… puedo preguntarte si tú…?

Los ojos marrones vieron los grises de Shiryu, escuchando como el Dragón pensaba sus palabras muy bien antes de pronunciarlas… Pero al mismo tiempo oía más lo que pasaba en el cuarto contiguo, donde la batalla de Hyoga y Shun parecía no tener tregua.

—¡Hyoga, Shiryu!... ¡Tenemos compañía!

La vos de Jabu gritó, llamándolos desde la puerta. Él y Nachi habían pasado la noche cuidando de los pocos que habían sobrevivido a los ataques de Shun. Y como prisioneros, serían llevados al Santuario donde tendrían que confesar las razones por las cuales, y a órdenes de quien, habían atacado a Seiya.

Los cosmos se elevaron alrededor de la casa… Habí, incluso más enemigos que el día anterior. Pero de nada valía su número, ahora no sólo estaba Shun al cuidado de Seiya. Hyoga fue el primero en salir de la casa, observando el panorama, y sonriéndose luego de evaluar la situación: Aquello sería una gran masacre.

Shiryu también vistió su armadura luego de dejar a Seiya en medio de la sala.

—No, Shun. Tu quédate aquí… ¡Este es nuestro turno!

Shun asintió, ya tenía las manos sin vendas, y las cicatrices se veían de un color rojizo bastante contrastante con su piel clara. No quería discutir con Shiryu y retrasarlo, los demás ya estaban todos afuera, y ya podían escuchar los sonidos de la pelea en pleno apogeo.

Observó a Seiya, sonriéndole de lado. La urna de su armadura estaba en la sala, pero por ahora tomaría uno de sus guantes. Ante la mirada del Pegaso, se lo puso e inmediatamente dejó que sus cadenas se esparcieran por toda la sala. Una de ellas tomo el rumbo hacia el cuarto trasero, donde tenían a los atacantes del día anterior prisioneros, rodeándolos por si intentaban hacer alguna locura… Cosa de la cual desistieron al ver el extremo de forma triangular elevarse en el aire y pender listo para atacar al mínimo intento de nada.

—Tranquilo… No creo que dure mucho— Shun volvió al lado de Seiya, parándose frente a este sin dejar de observar la puerta de madera que Shiryu había cerrado al irse detrás de Jabu.

Los gritos los mantenían aprehensivos y al tanto de lo que parecía pasar del otro lado de aquel pedazo de madera gruesa. Por lo menos no escuchaban gritar a sus compañeros, más que para dar alguna que otra orden, o para proferir maldiciones… que de eso se encargaba Hyoga.

Shun sonrió al escuchar la entonación rusa de sus labios; claro que él sabía muy poco de ruso, pero por lo menos el Cisne le había enseñado lo básico, y eso significaba todas las malas palabras que podía tener aquella lengua; las cuales el rubio se sabía todas y muy bien.

—¡Cuidado!...— De pronto Shun cubrió el cuerpo de su compañero cuando la puerta estallo en miles de astillas, pero sus cadenas no reaccionaron más que para protegerlos a él y a Seiya. Nachi se levantó entre el sofá y el cristalero totalmente destruido. Tenía algunos rasguños en la cara, pero eran producto de las copas rotas.

Tan solo se volteó un segundo para ver cómo estaban Andrómeda y Seiya, y así ver el movimiento rápido que hicieran las cadenas al pasar silbando por sobre su cabeza, un ataque certero y poderoso que envió a dos soldados nuevamente fuera de la casa.

—¡Maldición!...— Nachi gruñó en respuesta a su descuido, se había confiado ante los enemigos y eso no podía ser. —¡No te separes de él!— Fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir a cobrarse aquella humillación.

Shun asintió, aunque no fuera necesario que se lo repitieran tantas veces, después de todo, todos ellos estaban allí para llevar a cabo el mismo trabajo: proteger a Seiya.

_¡Se equivocaron!... Creyeron que porque Shun los derrotó a todos ayer eran solamente unos estúpidos soldados; si a Shun le costó mantenerlos a raya, a pesar de la ayuda de Andrómeda para protegerme… Por lo menos hasta que alguien más tomó su cuerpo._

_Puedo verlo, quiere volver afuera, enfrentarse nuevamente a aquellos que buscaban mi cabeza y que volvieron a cumplir con su misión a como diera lugar, pasando incluso por sobre aquellos Santos que son los más cercanos a la diosa Atenea._

_Volverá a manchar sus manos de sangre, con la de aquellos infelices y con la suya propia. ¡Sólo por protegerme!..._

_¡No quiero que lo haga!... ¡Que no vuelva a salir allí!... ¡No lo dejaré!_

_Ya están Hyoga y Shiryu, además de Jabu y Nachi… No hace falta que lo haga, no soportaría verlo perder el control nuevamente. Porque sé que no es él cuando lo hace, no lo fue ayer al enfrentarse a aquel imbécil amanerado. Y a pesar de que quiero saber quién es quien lo posee, no quiero descubrirlo viéndolo nuevamente._

—¿Seiya?...— Shun se giró para ver el puño del Pegaso fuertemente aferrado a su camisa de dormir.

Podía ver como su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el suelo, y temblaba de manera suave; aunque no era de miedo, no… era algo diferente, como si esperara que algo ocurriera, algo que no le iba a gustar que sucediera.

—Todo estará bien Seiya…— Murmuró sin dejar de mirar al frente, retrocediendo un paso, y así sentir la proximidad del cuerpo del Pegaso, aún en su silla de ruedas. —Aquí estaré…

Sintió como la otra mano también se aferró a la tela de su camisa, tan fuerte como la primera, y la frente de Seiya buscaba apoyo en la parte baja de su espalda.

—No salgas, Shun… por favor— Apenas se escuchó el murmullo de sus labios, era evidente que quería que Shun cumpliera con su pedido, pues la fuerza de sus brazos tiraban a Andrómeda hacia sí con total desespero.

Shun iba a contestarle, decirle que no se iría, pues su deber era protegerlo, pero el sonido de la madera al quebrarse lo instó a volver su mirada al frente, aunque apenas se movió unos milímetros; gracias al agarre de Seiya consiguió volver a su posición de defensa.

Sus cadenas se tensaron, al igual que cada uno de sus músculos…

—Ni se te ocurra atacarme… ¡O haré que te comas tus cadenas!— Así Hyoga le informó a Shun, muy a su manera, que era él quien entraba. —¿Están Bien?...

Shun asintió, dejando escapar el aire que tenía retenido. Hyoga se veía bien, sin golpes demasiado relevantes, tan solo mostraba un corte en su pómulo izquierdo. Detrás suyo, Shiryu entraba limpiándose el hilo de sangre que bajaba de sus labios.

—Está bien Seiya, ya todo acabó…— Le costó hacer que el Pegaso liberara su camisa. Pero al conseguirlo pudo enfrentar su rostro; a pesar de que sus ojos estaban herméticamente cerrados, y Seiya no planeaba abrirlos, se aferró a él desde su cintura… y no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

—Ven…— Shiryu fue el único que pudo articular palabra, aunque fuera un monosílabo. Jaló a Hyoga de allí, llevándoselo hacia la cocina. Quería darle tiempo a Seiya, y espacio de manera que si tenía algo que decirle a Shun lo hiciera, por el bien de su salud mental y emocional.

Por los demás no se preocupaba, tanto Jabu como Nachi estaban fuera, asegurándose de que no hubieran sobrevivientes de la batalla.

Hyoga por su parte, se dejó llevar, no sin antes mirar a Andrómeda de una manera que sólo Shun entendería. Y así fue, que asintió a aquella frase muda que el Cisne dejó implícita en sus ojos celestes.

—Tranquilo… Ya todo pasó Seiya, y nadie resultó herido… Mírame, por favor— Shun trató de elevar su rostro, y se alegró al saber que Seiya no lloraba, sólo temblaba levemente.

—¡No es Eso!... Solamente, no es eso…

Shun guardó silencio, en el tiempo que había pasado al cuidado de Seiya se había acostumbrado a las pesadillas que lo atacaban como residuos del cosmo de Hades, al hecho de que se había vuelto más desconfiado y un poco taciturno también… Pero jamás lo vió en un estado similar al que ahora tenía frente a sí.

Había desesperanza en su corazón, pero… ¿Por qué?

_Solamente no te alejes… y no permitas que nadie más se acerque, déjame así, y quédate así. No quiero que ni siquiera Sahori se acerque… No habrá problema, antes de que te des cuenta estaré caminando y seré yo quien te proteja… Pero no le dejes volver a tomar tu cuerpo, sea quien sea, simplemente no lo dejes._

_Shun, por favor… No quiero verte cambiar, tengo miedo. Bastante fue verte a merced de Hades… _

_¿Qué debo hacer para que eso no ocurra más?... ¡Dímelo y así lo hare!..._

_Y si no eres tú… será Atenea, aunque no la quiera ver y ni siquiera soporte oír su voz, se lo preguntaré. Sabré las razones de tu cambio, y evitaré que vuelva a pasar._

Seiya suspiró con desgano, su mente funcionaba muy rápido, más rápido de lo que a él le permitía el hecho de reconocer sus pensamientos, pero todo eso se detuvo de golpe… apenas sintió el cálido abrazo de Shun rodearlo.

—Aquí estoy Seiya… y no me voy a ir.

**Continuará.**


	4. Capítulo 04

Certeza amarga.

**Notas: **El cuarto capítulo, y aun no sé cómo desarrollar aquella trama con la que nació todo esto, pero como la salud de Seiya me pone un par de impedimentos físicos a la que originalmente quiero, creo que esto va a ser muy largo…

**Fecha:** 25/04/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Certeza amarga.**

**Capítulo 04.**

_Volvió a pasar, aunque sabe que no me gusta que lo haga… igual, no nunca pude resistirme a la sensación de tranquilidad cuando lo hace. Y es extraño, porque no es lo mismo que cuando Atenea eleva su cosmo. No, cuando Shun lo hace y me envuelve con él para calmarme es diferente, no sé cómo describirlo… cálido, y tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo, despierta en mi otras sensaciones._

—Seiya… Seiya, despierta.

—No aun, estoy bien así…

La voz del Pegaso apenas se oyó, y aunque solo una persona estaba a su lado, mientras él sonríe creyendo que Shiryu y Hyoga eran los que estaban allí, con él y con Shun. Shun, luego arreglaría cuentas con él, por hacerlo dormir otra vez, si habían llegado al acuerdo en que no pasaría de nuevo a menos que él estuviera muy incontrolable en su sueño…

Y no lo había estado, ni siquiera había estado durmiendo.

Busco la mano a su lado aferrándose a ella con suavidad, y le pareció extraño… lentamente se esforzó en abrir sus ojos, aquella mano estaba muy calidad, y Seiya sabia por experiencia que las manos de Shun solían estar mayormente frías.

—Me alegra que ya despertaras Seiya—. Sahori le sonrió con dulzura, acariciando la misma mano que él le extendió.

Hacia muchos meses que no se veían, meses en los que ni siquiera había escuchado su voz, para preguntarle si estaba bien o no… para saber de él. Eso había sido un golpe muy duro para Seiya, había sido un quiebre tan grande que lo había hecho reflexionar muy seriamente sobre su fidelidad hacia su Diosa, y más aún… sobre su amor.

—¿Sahori?...—. Apenas pudo sentarse en la cama, confundido y extrañado de estar nuevamente en la mansión. Ese era su viejo cuarto, aquel que Sahori solo reservaba para él y que siempre estaba igual por si cambiaba de parecer y aceptaba su invitación de vivir allí.

No tenía nada de anormal, era igual a los que tenían todos los demás, tal vez sí, un poco más grande; el de Shun era un poco más pequeño que ese, y lo conocía bien, pues allí pasaba la mayor parte del tempo que estaba en la mansión Kiddo.

—Si Seiya, ahora estas a salvo, estarás conmigo…—. Sahori no dejaba de sonreírle y acariciar su mano y su brazo mientras hablaba, aunque Seiya no parecía prestarle más atención que a la habitación.

—¿Y los demás?... ¿Dónde está Shun?—. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando le formulo su pregunta a Sahori, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni si los muchachos habían salido de entre las montañas.

—Están todos bien Seiya, de seguro los veras en un rato… ahora será mejor que descanses.

Sahori beso su frente, acomodando las cobijas bien sobre su pecho, estaba molesta por muchas razones, pero eso no podía hacérselo saber a Seiya. Luego arreglaría cuentas con cada uno de sus Santos, ahora que estaba segura de que el Pegaso estaba a salvo y bajo su protección.

Salió de la habitación, luego de convencer a Seiya que todos estaban bien. No hacia ni una hora atrás ella había tenido una muy elevada conversación con Hyoga, quien tomaba la responsabilidad de los actos cometidos. La habían desobedecido, ella misma les había dicho que quería a Seiya esa misma noche en la mansión…

"Shun no estaba con fuerzas para bajar… gracias que pudimos darle atención medica". Hyoga estaba aún más enojado que ella, no entendía las palabras egoístas de su Diosa, y hasta acabó con una frase que sabía que le dolería más…

"Sin Shun, Seiya no estaría ni medianamente bien, y lo sabes… ¿Tu que has hecho por él?".

Si, esas palabras le habían dolido. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era cierto. Ella misma había alejado a Seiya de su lado, pero solamente para su propia protección. Mas ahora se veía en la necesidad de afianzar un lazo que casi estaba roto por completo, la de la confianza de su guerrero más fiel.

La confianza del hombre que la amaba.

Y de seguro no podría hacerlo hasta que aquello que había hecho mella en un primer momento, estuviera totalmente alejado de Seiya. No importaba como o por cuanto tiempo. Solo el simple hecho de que no volviera a estorbar en su camino. No permitiría que nada la separase de Seiya.

—¿Dónde está Shun, Tatsumi? ¡Dile que venga, necesito hablar urgentemente con él!.

Sahori ordenó, como muy pocas veces la oyó su mayordomo; el tono casi venenoso en cada silaba, cargaba con mucho más de lo que ella podía llegar a demostrar más allá de su mirada fiera y decidida.

Tenía una orden para dar aquel día, una con la cual 'mataría dos pájaros con la misma pedrada'.

Hyoga fue uno de los que oyó las palabras y el tono acido en que Tatsumi, prácticamente se las escupió a Shun en el rostro. Tanto él como Jabu estaban con el Santo de Andrómeda, cuando el viejo calvo entro sin anunciarse siquiera en la sala donde estaban charlando.

Shun observó los labios crispados de su compañero ruso, y se apresuró a poner paños fríos al ambiente creado.

—Iré inmediatamente, Tatsumi—. Shun informó, y eso basto para que aquel hombre saliera de allí.

—Debería aprender modales… y si no le quedan las enseñanzas en esa cabeza calva, yo le enseñare…

—Basta Hyoga, sabes cómo es eso—. Shun murmuro, sin dejar de ver a Jabu de reojo. Después de todo, el seguía creyendo que Sahori solo era una buena niña confundida. —'La culpa no es del chancho, si no de quien lo cría'.

Acabó por suspirar; ahora le había llegado el turno a él. Y gustoso estaba de poder defenderse por sí solo. Hyoga ya había hecho que en primera instancia, él y Sahori no se tuvieran que ver, haciéndose responsable el solo de lo que había pasado.

Detuvo el andar del Cisne, cuando llegaron al despacho de su Diosa.

La mano blanca busco aquel bulto debajo de su camisa, sonriendo brevemente.

—Te pediría que reses por mí, pero soy budista, Hyoga-kun.

El rubio sonrió, pero la broma de Shun no le bastaba para calmar las ganas que tenia de agarrarlo del brazo y sacarlo a las rastras de aquel lugar. No importa si el Santuario entero con todos sus soldados les daban casa luego de ello… él lo había prometido, hacia años ya, que cuidaría de Shun, no importara lo que pasara con él. Pero nada de eso podría hacer, a menos claro, que antes sacara de la mansión a Seiya también.

—No te dejes amedrentar… solo dile…

—Todo está bien, Hyoga… mantente tranquilo. Nada pasara.

El golpe suave antes de entrar y la voz que desde dentro le sonó a pura rabia. Shun sonrió con tristeza, pensó que su señora lo había llamado para hablar con él, pero en cambio encontró a la mujer mortal… a Sahori, frente a sus ojos.

—¿Me llamo, señorita?.

Esa no era su Diosa, podían diferenciar a millas a la joven humana, de la deidad reencarnada. Y no siempre esta última permanecía presente. Ambas eran tan diferentes entre sí… tan disimiles.

Tanto, que la parte mortal jamás estaría a la altura de su alter-ego divino, por obvias razones.

Sahori solo le señalo la silla frente a su escritorio para que tomara asiento, sin dirigirle la palabra hasta que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura, y pudiera ver sus ojos fijamente.

Llevaba tiempo pensando en aquella posibilidad, pero en esos días aun creía que esas ideas se debían a temores infundados, y nada más. Pero ahora bien sabía que todo aquello, sí tenía fundamento. Por lo tanto ya tenía todo arreglado, la orden que mandaría a cumplir, o en caso extremo… una amenaza lista para convencerlo.

—Andrómeda—. Habló de manera lejana y fría, señalando frente a Shun dos sobres. —En aquel sobre esta plasmada con mi letra y el sello de Athena la orden para que regreses a la Isla de Andrómeda, allí comenzaras a entrenar a nuevos futuros Santos.

Shun la observo, estudiando en lo profundo de sus ojos. E inmediatamente se irguió, luego de encontrar lo que había estado buscando allí dentro.

—¿Y si me niego a cumplir tal orden?.

—Sería una mala decisión—. Rápidamente, Sahori se puso de pie, dándole la espalda por unos minutos, luego se volvió hacia el que era uno de sus Santos más fieles, con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. —En ese otro sobre, también de mi puño y letra y con el mismo sello, informo… que dejas de pertenecer a la orden de Santos bajo mi mando.

Shun no mostro ningún asombro al escuchar tales palabras, tan solo asintió como si en verdad fuera una decisión que debiera meditar lentamente.

—De todas maneras, necesitaba unas vacaciones… mi señora.

La frase dejo inmóvil a Sahori, preguntándose a que venía aquello, si de verdad Shun no quería ir a la Isla…

—¡Tu decisión, Shun!.

Shun se giró con los ojos cansados, recorriendo el cuerpo femenino de pies a cabeza.

—Si me da un día, al menos, tendré todo listo para ir a la Isla—. Una breve reverencia bastó para informar su retirada. No había nada más que hacer allí dentro. ¿Qué más haría?... no le hacía falta preguntar las razones de sus actos, él ya las conocía, y hasta casi las entendía, casi.

Enfrentó sin medio a la mirada celeste que lo buscó inmediatamente luego de salir del despacho de Sahori, y con un imperceptible gesto lo llamó fuera de allí. No hacía falta más que una mirada o apenas un movimiento de sus cejas. Y Hyoga ya estaba saliendo junto a él, no les molestaba levantar sospechas, ya que salir juntos ya se había hecho natural en ellos. Puesto que ambos habían sido siempre la comidilla del lugar; e incluso, muchas de las chicas del cuerpo de limpieza de la mansión fantaseaban con una posible relación clandestina entre ellos. Y siempre que desaparecían juntos, todos se limitaban pensar que solo necesitaban estar a solas un tiempo.

Shiryu era otro tema, él no creía en eso de que llevaban una relación, y por eso no les saco la vista de encima, y si tenía que seguirlos para saber qué era lo que se estaba cociendo, pues bien… eso era lo que haría.

Incluso tanto Shun como Hyoga, oyeron una murmuración de parte de Ichi antes de cruzar los ventanales hacia los jardines laterales. Algo que a Shun lo hiso reír con ganas, más allá de lo atiborrada que estaba sus cabeza en esos momentos.

—¿Y?...

—Sahori me pidió, muy amablemente, que deje Japón…

—¿Amablemente?.

Shun asintió, mientras aferraba la manga de la camisa de Hyoga para llevárselo aún más lejos. Necesitaba hablar decirle todo a Hyoga, descargarse con alguien antes de que termine cometiendo un error muy grave. Pero allí no era el lugar… aún muy cerca de la mansión, muy cerca de sus oído.

—Sí, y fue muy amable. En verdad pensé que la otra opción era la muerte… si solo hubieras visto como me miraba.

—Como una mujer celosa, no hace falta estar allí para saber eso Shun—. Hyoga masticó su enojo, pensando una y otra vez los pasos que seguirían de ahora en adelante. —¿Te iras a la Isla?

Shun suspiró al mismo tiempo que confirmaba el pensamiento de Hyoga.

—Bien, entonces no iras solo… no si yo puedo evitarlo—. La sonrisa segura de siempre hizo respirar a Shun, aún faltaban cosas por hablar todavía. Y tratar de convencer a Hyoga de lo que él ya tenía en mente, sería la mayor prueba para sí.

_Estoy cansado de dar vueltas en la playa. _

"_¡Andrómeda!"._

_No importa cuánto la llame o grite, simplemente no viene… así como tampoco viene Shun, ni Shiryu, ni Hyoga. Ahora si estoy solo._

_Sé que Sahori está detrás de la neblina, que detrás de ella está la cabaña, como siempre cálida. Pero no tengo deseos de estar con ella, por lo menos no por ahora. Y vuelvo a llamar, uno por uno a mis compañeros, y el único que me contesta es Ikki… pero él solo me manda a callar otra vez. ¡Y luego se ríe!._

_El barco que había visto ya no está más, ni siquiera cerca de la costa, desapareció completamente. Quizás ahí también se fue Andrómeda. _

_La arena esta fría y húmeda, y mis piernas ya no responden como antes lo hacían, ya ni en mis sueños puedo andar. Por lo que no simplemente estoy solo, sino que también si la posibilidad de moverme._

_¡Y yo que pensaba que mi vida no podía ser más miserable!_

—Seiya, despierta… ¡Seiya!.

La voz firme junto a su oído lo hace saltar de golpe sobre la cama, pero ya tenía la boca cubierta por la mano morena del Dragón.

—No grites. Y no hagas ruido.

El Pegaso asintió, antes de que Shiryu retirara su mano de su boca.

—Me asustaste… ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?—. Seiya murmuro fingiendo enojo, pero la mirada gris de Shiryu detuvo su teleteatro barato. —¿Qué sucede Shiryu?.

El Santo del Dragón se limitó a suspirar, mientras lo tomaba en brazos para sentarlo en el sillón a un lado de su cama.

—Lo que está sucediendo a ciencia cierta, yo no lo sé. Pero hay algo que está mal, Seiya.

—¿Qué?... ¿A qué te refieres, Shi?.

Shiryu se mordió los labios, quizás se había apresurado demasiado al entrar en la habitación de Seiya de esa manera, pero si lo que él estaba pensando era cierto, todo eso también le incumbía a su compañero, y simplemente no podía ocultárselo. Además, si era tal y como pensaba, no podría quedarse callado y sin hacer nada.

—La tarde estuvo muy rara, Seiya. Sahori discutió con Hyoga, eso no es novedad lo sé. Pero luego llamó a Shun a su despacho, y no sé qué fue lo que hablaron allí, pero Shun pasó horas en su cuarto—. Sabía que no estaba revelando nada con todas sus palabras, y eso Seiya se lo hacía notar por la forma en que lo miraba, sin lograr de entender a donde era que estaba yendo con todo eso. —Solo que ahora, son Shun y Hyoga los que están discutiendo en la habitación de Shun… y ambos parecen estar muy enojados.

Seiya se limitó a esbozar una semi sonrisa forzada, al imaginarse otra de las épicas peleas de pareja de sus compañeros. Y pensar que un tiempo atrás no había podido creer lo que contaban las chicas de la mansión, por ser exageradas…. Y hasta fantasiosas con respecto a ellos.

Además de guardar cierta esperanza también.

—No hay problema, se van a arreglar… siempre lo hacen.

Shiryu sintió deseos de reírse, no de Seiya, claro estaba, sino de la situación entera. ¿Desde cuando ellos tenían que lidiar con asuntos del corazón?. Si todos ellos habían nacido solo para las luchas, y nada más. Por ello ninguno de sus compañeros, e incluso él mismo podían llevarse bien con ese aspecto de la vida de todo ser humano. Quizás el amor era el único poder tan grande que a ellos se estaba escapando su conocimiento y práctica.

—Dudo que sea una pelea de novios, Seiya… ellos no tienen ese tipo de relación.

Seiya alzo una ceja, clavando inmediatamente sus ojos en los grises de su amigo. ¿Cómo no?... él los había visto muy bien a los dos juntos, casi los había estudiado; cuando hablaban cuando se movían uno junto al otro, si eso no era una relación más allá de lo amistoso… ¿Qué era?.

—No, Hyoga parecía enojado, y hablaban de un viaje—. Shiryu miro a Seiya por escasos segundos antes de soltar la bomba entre sus manos. —Creo que Shun se está preparando para irse, Seiya.

—¿Qué? ¡No!... eso es algo imposible. ¿Adónde iría, y por qué razón?

_Él no puede hacer eso, no después de hacer una promesa._

_Dijo que estaría conmigo, hasta que yo me recuperara del todo… hasta que yo pudiera caminar otra vez._

_Él simplemente no se puede ir hasta ese momento._

_¿No es verdad?..._

—Por favor Shiryu, llévame hasta la habitación de Shun.

Shiryu asintió, buscando en los brazos de Seiya la mejor forma para tomarlo. No era exactamente de su agrado ser el que cargaba con él de un lado al otro, no porque lo sintiera una molestia, no; era solo que ver a Seiya de aquella manera tan dependiente de ellos, llegaba a oprimirle el corazón de una manera que no tenía nombre.

El golpe en la puerta de repente sonó como a cañonazos dentro del cuarto. O quizás había mucho silencio ya a esa hora en toda la mansión.

—Adelante.

La voz de Shun les dio permiso para ingresar, pero ni Seiya ni Shiryu lo vieron al entrar, tan solo a Hyoga sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, y cara de mal humor.

—¿Y Shun?...—. Seiya buscó la mirada celeste del Cisne, y este solo lo miro un segundo antes de señalar el baño, y volver a mirar la delicada alfombra de la habitación.

En ese mismo instantes, Shun hacia acto de aparición, su rostro lavado y su cabello bien peinado. Y su primera acción fue fulminara a Shiryu con una mirada que de seguro era una réplica exacta de las que utilizaba Ikki para causar terror en los corazones de sus enemigos. El Dragón solo se limitó a arquear sus hombros, ya que más podía hacer.

—Estoy aquí, Sey-chan. ¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos verdes escaparon rápidamente de los marrones, pero Seiya bien pudo notar el leve enrojecimiento que estos traían.

_Estaba llorando. Ahora, solo hay que saber el porqué._

_¿Fue Hyoga la razón por la que comenzaste a llorar, Shun? Dime._

_Dime, porque estas llorando… y si es verdad que te vas. Porque si es cierto, tu palabra vale menos que la de Sahori._

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** La primera queja que recibí sobre este fic fue de mi Beta, y fue acerca de cuan largos eran los capítulos, así que este… creo que este salió mejor, ¿no?.

Ya saben si tienen dudas solo pregunten, les contestare. Y sé que tengo Reviews sin contestar, pido disculpas pero antes lo hacía desde mi teléfono y en estos momentos no lo tengo, y el tiempo en inter es muy tirano, pero los iré contestando en cuanto pueda, pues es hermoso recibir sus comentarios, y creo que es una falta de respeto no contestarlos.

¡Muchas Gracias!


	5. Capítulo 05

Certeza amarga.

**Notas: **Bueno, espero que la idea no se haya desdibujado mucho. Creo que arregle algo muy importante de una forma que antes no se me había ocurrido. Pero son casi las dos de la mañana, y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

**Fecha: **23/06/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a MasamiKurumada y a la Toei.

**Certeza amarga.**

**Capítulo 05.**

El ambiente ya había estado demasiado en silencio, y los cuatro muchachos habían comenzado a impacientarse. Principalmente Hyoga, que era el más interesado en hablar con Shun antes que este cometa un grave error.

Seiya había abandonado los brazos de Shiryu para ocupar un lugar en la cama de Shun. Ahora tenía que ver como se deshacía de sus otros dos compañeros; lo que tenía que hablar con Shun era privado y personal.

Shun solo veía correr los minutos, sin que ninguno de ellos moviera un musculo, ni siquiera para preguntar si mañana llovería. Y ya se estaba impacientando.

—_Ve, Hyoga. Igual ya no hay nada que podamos hablar, ya tome mi decisión_—. El idioma ruso salió de sus labios con tal naturalidad que los tres jóvenes lo miraron con sorpresa.

—_Esto aún no termina, Shun, créeme_.

Sin despedirse siquiera, Hyoga dejo el cuarto. A veces creía que Shun podía ganarle a Ikki en cuanto a lo testarudo que era, ¿o sería más bien caprichoso? En cualquier caso Ikki tenía la culpa de ello, él había sido quien lo había criado.

La única razón por la que la puerta no fue azotada cuando el Cisne salió, fue porque Shun se apresuró a tomarla antes de que golpeara contra el marco. Se giró para enfrentar, tanto a Shiryu como a Seiya, no le gustaba tener que hablar en ruso frente a sus amigos sabiendo que ninguno de ellos dos lo entendía a la perfección, pero por esa vez debía hacerlo.

—Yo, lo siento chicos… Hyoga está enfadado, pero no es nada grave. Ya lo conocen, él es así.

—Está bien Shun, por lo pronto no es a mí a quien le debes una explicación. Y si mi decisión te molesto estaré fuera cuando termines de hablar con Seiya.

Shiryu se limitó a tomar su hombro y apretarlo con fuerza. Se quedaría montando guardia, sabía que Seiya tenía algo muy importante que preguntarle, y de seguro Shun debía contarle su parte también.

El Dragón cerró la puerta detrás suyo, y le asombro ver a Hyoga apoyado en la pared del pasillo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Tenía deseos de preguntarle un par de cosas que se le venían escapando en esos últimos tiempos.

—¿Es muy serio?

Hyoga solo lo observo unos instantes antes de volver sus ojos al suelo.

—Quizás, solo lo sea para Shun.

—Sí, pero si lo es para él… inevitablemente lo será para todos. Cada uno de nosotros está ligado al otro por una u otra razón. ¿No es así?

—Sí, así es.

_Bien, ahora estamos solos… haber que dices para salvar tu pellejo; el típico 'Seiya, lo que hago, lo hago solo por tu bien'._

_Pues bien, si vas a irte es mejor…_

—¿No te iras, verdad?...

Shun lo miro fijamente, pensó que no podría sostenerle la mirada, pero la voz quebrada de Seiya lo hizo pensar en cómo se estaría sintiendo el en su misma situación.

Hubiera querido decirle que no, que no se iría por ningún motivo, pero luego Seiya lo odiaría cuando a la mañana siguiente lo buscara y no lo encontrara por ningún lado.

—No quisiera Seiya, pero no tengo otra opción.

La cruda y dura verdad salió de sus labios sin medir consecuencia, pero era mejor así.

—Entonces, no vale de nada tu palabra… la promesa que me hiciste.

Shun busco sentarse junto a Seiya, a pesar del enojo que podía sentir vibrando en el tomo de su compañero, era vital para su amistad y relación aclarar las cosas.

—Mi promesa fue hecha en tiempos en los que nadie sospechaba nada Seiya, ahora debo hacer una nueva si es que aun estas dispuesto a creer en mí.

—No entiendo, Shun. ¿De qué hablas?

Andrómeda tomo entre sus manos las de Seiya, y dejo que el calor de la piel morena contrastara con lo fría y pálida que era la suya. En verdad quería contarle todo, y a la vez quería guardarse todo en el fondo del pecho. Pero ya o había más tiempo, y si él debía irse mañana a la tarde… era ahora o nunca.

—Sahori quiere que me vaya, y si no lo hago me quitaran mi armadura, Seiya—. Los ojos del Pegaso se desmesuraron, incrédulo de lo que oía de boca de Shun, pero este no dejo que lo interrumpiera aun. —No me molestaría que lo hiciera, pero aún no termina nuestro deber aquí, y la necesito si quiero seguir luchando a su lado. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Suspiró, pensando en sus próximas palabras y la manera más rápida de explicarse.

—Ella no quiere que este contigo. No me quiere cerca… por ello me manda a la Isla. No quiero enfrentarla, a pesar de todo, ella sigue siendo nuestra diosa.

—¡Pero eso no le da derecho de alejarte de mí! ¿Por qué lo hace?

Shun sonrió, quizás después de todo si pudiera decirle a Seiya lo que tanto necesitaba decirle.

—Te diré todo lo que quieras saber Seiya…

Seiya asintió, esperando las palabras que supuestamente le esclarecerían la situación.

Bien, en primer medida, y para hacerle frente a Sahori jugando ese juego de manera pareja, Seiya debía conocer muy bien todo, así que no podía ocultarle nada.

—Mañana en la tarde me iré, parto hacia la isla de Andrómeda. Pero no me iré sin decirte todo lo que quieras conocer de mí. Así me dirás si confías o no en mí, y en mis promesas.

Tenían tiempo, Shun lo sabía; no solo porque intuía que ni Hyoga ni Shiryu se habían alejado mucho, sino porque con Seiya todo tenía un ritmo especial.

—¿Cualquier cosa que quiera preguntar?

Shun asintió, viendo que Seiya desviaba sus ojos de los suyos, quizás pensando en aquello que se venía guardando hacia algún tiempo.

—¿No importa que tan personal o privada sea?

—No. Y solo cuando hayas saciado tu curiosidad te diré lo que debo decirte. ¿Te parece?

Seiya lo pensó muy bien, sabía que Shun se iría, no hacía falta que le preguntara eso nuevamente, también el hecho de que había sido una 'orden' de Sahori, aunque no sabía porque razón había hecho eso. Pero tenía otras cosas en mente, tantas que hasta olvido preguntarle sobre aquel cosmo extraño el día del ataque.

—Shun… tú, ¿has hecho el amor alguna vez?

Shun trago en seco, pero le había dicho que contestaría cualquier pregunta, y además y como era él, no podía más que contestar con la verdad.

—Sí, una sola vez. No es tanto como te lo hacen creer, confía en mí.

Seiya lo observo, mientras Shun retraía sus piernas hasta chocarlas contra su propio pecho. Se sentía cómodo en la cama de Andrómeda, pero al mismo tiempo muy avergonzado.

—¿Por qué, dicen que es algo muy placentero?

—Sí, si lo haces por amor… y sé que me oigo cursi y todo eso, pero el sexo no deja de ser solamente eso, si después del placer te quedas con una sábana fría y vacía.

Eso era verdad, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya era tarde. Quizás si lo hubiese sabido antes, hubiera esperado a alguien especial. A alguien como…

—¿No amabas a esa chica? —Seiya lo pensó muy bien, según lo que Shun le contestara arremataría con aquella espina que lo molestaba desde hacía tiempo. Y su siguiente pregunta lo incluiría a Hyoga.

—No hay chicas en mi pasado, y tal vez no las haya en mi futuro… ellas simplemente no me llaman la atención.

—Te gustan los hombres. —No fue una pregunta solo una simple afirmación, a la que Shun también asintió. —¿Te gusta Hyoga?... ¿Has hecho el amor con él?

Shun quiso reírse, no podía creer que Seiya, uno de sus compañeros y amigo, había terminado por creer en esos cuentos y rumores, pero no podía reírse, eso lastimaría a Seiya… y él no quería lastimarlo.

—No, Hyoga y yo somos solamente amigos… No, hermanos, ese es el lazo que nos une, porque nosotros lo elegimos así. No he tenido relaciones con él, ni con nadie que tú conozcas. —Se tiró sobre la cama estirando sus brazos hacia atrás, Seiya tenía una movilidad reducida, pero en su cama podía llegar a acomodarse como el más lo quisiera, y así lo hizo a su lado. —Es difícil Seiya, no es que nací y supe que era homosexual, creo que fue más bien reconocer un aspecto de mí que no había visto antes. Y perder mi virginidad una decisión de la cual aún hoy estoy arrepentido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por eso que ya te dije, es horrible cuando te levantas y te das cuentas que estas solo, que no hay besos ni caricias… el sexo el sublime, sí, te lleva al cielo de verdad, pero cuando vuelves a la tierra y te das cuenta de que sigues estando solo… eso no es para mí, no en la forma que yo veo las cosas. Como yo veo el amor.

Seiya lo pensó, con detenimiento, aun le costaba creer que a pesar de lo que había visto, Shun y Hyoga no fueran esa clase de parejas. Pero tenía muchos deseos de creer que Shun no le mentía, pues su necesidad de sentirlo libre de ataduras sentimentales era real.

—Creo que te conozco mucho Shun, y podría preguntarte muchas cosas, pero en pocas horas te iras de aquí… no quiero pasar ese tiempo haciéndote preguntas, por mucho que quiera que me las respondas.

—Me parece lógico, además si quieres saber de algo, solo basta que me lo preguntes. —Shun estiro su mano, para jalar a Seiya sobre la cama. Acomodo las almohadas para que no estuviese muy abajo suyo, y suspiró, ahora venía su turno. —Sahori quiere que me vaya, porque sabe que estoy enamorado de ti, Seiya.

Seiya quedo inmóvil, tanto que Shun dudo en quitar o no su brazo de alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿De mí?

—Sí, y si crees que la razón por la cual me quede a tu lado fue muy… ventajera. Pues no tengo mucho más que decir. Quise cuidarte porque eres lo que más amo, y si mañana te dejo solo es porque sé que no será por mucho tiempo.

—¿Volverás?

—¿Quieres que te lo prometa?... ¿En verdad necesitas que te lo diga?

Seiya negó, en realidad no le hacía falta que se lo prometiera, lo sabía, estaba totalmente seguro de que Shun volvería. No importaba cuantas trabas Sahori le pusiera.

Y quizás tampoco le importaba si Seiya lo amaba o no. Todo lo que quería era ayudarlo como hasta ahora y verlo seguro y feliz. Busco en su bolsillo algo que debía tener Seiya.

—Ahora, tú también debes hacer algo. —Habló sosteniendo entre sus manos una cosa, que mantenía fuertemente apretada. —Cuando yo regrese seguiremos tu recuperación, pero mientras tanto, creo que tengo algo muy especial para ti.

Con cuidado desenredó un viejo colgante, algo muy parecido a una punta de flecha, esa era su forma, pero de un metal muy brillante, y hermoso. Algo que brillaba poderoso y místico en su mano.

Seiya lo observo, tan precioso y delicado parecía en la palma de Shun. Iba a preguntar que era cuando Shun lo dejo en sus propias manos, antes de que comenzara a vibrar de manera suave.

—Llévalo contigo, en todo momento, jamás te lo saques… y por sobre todo, no dejes que nadie lo vea.

Seiya asintió a las palabras de Shun, aun sin saber que era aquello que le estaba dando, pero sin preguntar tampoco, se lo dejo poner alrededor del cuello.

El fuerte ronquido lo asusto, y casi más se ahoga con su propia respiración. No sabía en qué momento se había dormido allí, pero a juzgar por la claridad que entraba por las ventanas, ya estaba amaneciendo.

—Hyoga despierta, ya es de día—. Shiryu reviso el reloj del final del pasillo y volvió muy deprisa hasta la puerta de Shun, en realidad ya era casi el medio día.

—¿Cómo?... en pocas horas Shun tendrá que irse.

Hyoga despertó de golpe al reconocer ese hecho, y sin pensarlo dos veces forzó la cerradura de la puerta, sin llamar siquiera. Enojado, enfadado por el descaro de Shun de haberlos hecho dormir allí afuera, sin remordimiento alguno.

Pero el enfado se esfumo al estar frente a su cama. Frente a lo que se veía tan especial para ellos, y quizás, hasta tan esperado.

Su presencia despertó a Shun, no así a Seiya, que seguía acurrucado contra Andrómeda y aferrado a las sabanas que lo cubrían hasta el cuello.

—¿Qué sucede? —Shun pregunto en un murmullo, tratando de no despertar a Seiya.

—Ya casi es medio día, Shun.

Shun asintió, moviéndose con cuidado para no molestar al Pegaso. Shiryu instintivamente desvió su mirada, aunque Shun salió debajo de las sabanas con el pantalón de su pijama, él creyó que… ¡Que idiota, si Seiya… ellos no podrían…!

Shun sonrió al ver la contrariedad en el rostro del Dragón. No le molestaban los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Le molestaba tener que dejar a Seiya, y para colmo de males, dejarlo al lado de Sahori.

—Sera mejor que lo lleves Shiryu, así no tendremos problemas.

—Sí, es lo mejor. —El Dragón estuvo de acuerdo, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el cuerpo de Seiya entre sus brazos, Shun se adelantó a él besando sus labios cerrados, y profundamente dormidos.

"Volveré pronto". Fue lo único que Shiryu escucho antes de que Andrómeda se alejara de su lado, y le permitiera tomarlo de su cama.

Seiya salió de entre las sabanas, con la camisa del pijama que hacia juego con el que Shun vestía, y apenas un short que seguramente también le pertenecía al mismo muchacho.

—No sé qué decirte, pero de seguro no será 'Adiós'.

—'Hasta pronto' entonces, Shiryu; porque no pienso estar lejos mucho tiempo.

Shun se acercó hasta besar la mejilla de Shiryu, era raro pues ellos jamás habían tenido una muestra de cariño antes, por lo menos no más allá de apretones de mano, y palmadas de apoyo.

—No te iras a ningún lado sin mí, espero que sepas eso.

Dejo escapar el aire, había pasado muy buena noche para tener que acabar su día en la mansión con una discusión con Hyoga, en realidad, Shun no quería discutir con nadie. Mucho menos con él.

—Me iré a la isla, Hyoga. Tú debes quedarte aquí… no se lo hagas más fácil a Sahori, no lo dejes solos.

—Él no está solo, lo tiene a Shiryu y siempre lo tendrá, mi lugar es junto a ti. No solo porque lo prometí, Shun. Si no porque quiero estarlo.

Shun le sonrió, sabía muy bien de la promesa que Hyoga había hecho, y sabía muy bien que aun si no la hubiera hecho, recorrería el mundo a su lado de buena gana.

—Pero no puedes, si Niisan vuelve, al menos debe hallar a uno de nosotros.

—Pues que mejor que quedarme a tu lado para que me encuentre a mí también… ¿o qué? ¿Simplemente le digo que Sahori te mando al fin del mundo y yo no hice nada? ¡De seguro me perdonara la vida!

Shun negó con su cabeza, acercándose a Hyoga, pidiéndole con ese simple gesto que lo abrazara.

—Dile a Niisan, cuando vuelva, que todo está bien… que lo estaré mientras Seiya lo este, que por favor lo cuide.

—A él seguro que lo cuida, pero a Sahori la mata, y yo lo ayudo.

A pesar del peso en su pecho, pudo llegar a sonreír. No había porque ponerse a ver a Sahori como la mala del cuento, él podía entender porque era que hacia todo esto… lo que ella no entendía, era que fue su culpa que Seiya acabara alejándose de su lado.

Comenzó a preparar sus cosas, bajo la atenta mirada del Cisne. Había algo en el ambiente, algo que lo hacía cada vez un poco más íntimo.

—¿Entonces… hablaste con Seiya?

—Sí, lo hice. No me alegra haber esperado hasta el último momento, pero este era el mejor, créeme.

—¿Le dijiste?

—¡Todo cuanto cargaba encima! Y él dejó otro tanto fluir también.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Hyoga tratando de leer las pupilas verdes, y Shun… tratando de que lo consiguiera.

—¡Vaya, tendrás que contármelo bien!

—Me gustaría, pero no tengo tiempo… quizás Seiya te lo cuente luego, si eres amable con él.

Tomó su bolso y sus cosas, pasaría por la cocina antes de salir hacia el puerto. No podría saludar a Seiya, y tampoco lo necesitaba, ya lo había hecho muchas veces durante la noche.

Vio la puerta del cuanto del Pegaso, y se lo imagino dentro, aun dormido y con Shiryu a su lado y velando su sueño. Era mejor así, ya que no soportaría verlo cuando tuviera que partir, además ahora no estaría solo hasta que él regresara.

Hecho un último vistazo a la casa entera, y en el segundo piso reconoció el movimiento rápido de las cortinas, a pesar de todo presentó sus respetos a la sombra que lo observaba, grácil y hermoso como era, antes de abordar el auto.

Shiryu también lo vio partir, por lo menos al auto cuando este tomo la carretera. Seiya aún seguía dormido, y aun no sabía cómo haría para explicarle todo cuando despierte.

_Debería tener el catálogo de una agencia de viajes, ya me está cansando volver siempre a la misma playa. Es el mismo aire, y la misma sensación de soledad… la neblina que todo lo cubre, y el sonido del barco alejándose._

_Por lo menos ya no escucho el llamado de Sahori, de seguro se cansó de esperar y abandono la cabaña. Y por suerte Ikki también dejó de reírse de mí._

_Pero eso no vale de nada, si cada vez me siento más solo. Por lo menos ahora mis piernas responden, sé que esto es un sueño y que cuando despierte seguiré moviéndome en silla de ruedas o con ayuda de algunos de los muchachos, pero al menos es bueno saber que aquí me puedo valer por mí mismo, ya que parece que nadie viene cuando lo llamo._

_Ah… lo olvidaba, es cierto._

_Andrómeda tampoco apareció otra vez. Y eso me entristece, si bien no es muy conversadora, me gusta estar a su lado… me recuerda mucho a Shun, con su mirada dulce y buenos tratos._

"_Sera aburrido de ahora en más"._

"_Ya lo creo que sí, Pegaso"._

_Cierto, también había olvidado que estaba aquí. Y casi me mata del susto…_

"_¿La extrañaras, verdad?"_

"_Siempre la extraño, hasta cuando estoy a su lado"._

_Sé que suena cursi, pero me gusta como suena. Es así como habla un amante mítico, uno de leyenda; mientras ve alejarse a su amada en un gigantesco barco de metal, al resguardo de la bruma._

"_Yo también lo extrañaré"._

La lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y murió en el algodón blanco antes de que Shiryu se diera cuenta de que la había derramado.

**Continuará.**

Notas Finales: Bien, hasta aquí tenia adelantados los capítulos, así que desde ahora tendrán que esperar a que termine el siguiente.

Estos fueron escritos, así como en un rapto salvaje en el que las musas me hablaron todas juntas... y por hacerles caso, me metí en un gran atolladero.

Hay que ver como salgo de él.


	6. Capítulo 06

Certeza amarga.

**Notas: **No es que odie a Sahori, ni nada por el estilo; pero en el triángulo formado por Shun-Seiya-Sahori, ella siempre termina sobrando, así que…

**Fecha:** 26/06/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Certeza amarga.**

**Capítulo 06.**

_Extrañare sus ojos, y sus manos frías… la forma en que me convencía todas las noches de dormir, por más que no tuviera sueño. Y hasta cuando me hacía dormir, envolviéndome en su cosmo, no importara si me enojaba con él o no._

_Porque fue el único que estuvo cuando todo el mundo me dio la espalda, fue el único que se quedó a mi lado en las buenas y las malas._

_Para alcanzarme desde un vaso de agua, hasta sostenerme en la cama cuando las pesadillas volvían a despertarme asustado._

_Pero por sobre todo creo que extrañare sus besos… besos que aún no me ha dado._

Caminaba con un renovado aire dentro de sus pulmones, se veía radiante, tal y como se sentía. Había logrado lo que quería, y casi sin ningún esfuerzo había recuperado algo que le pertenecía sin ninguna duda. Seiya era suyo, y nadie más que ella podía estar a su lado.

Cruzó los pasillos y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. A esa hora Shun ya debía haber abordado el barco que lo llevaría a la Isla de Andrómeda, y como él mismo había aceptado de 'buena gana' la orden, nadie le podía decir nada.

Saludo a Shiryu al pasar, mientras el Dragón solo se limitaba a reclinar su cabeza en respeto. Bajaba a la cocina, en busca de la merienda de Seiya, ya que este no había comido al mediodía.

Sahori se vio entusiasmada, y bajó junto al Dragón para llevarle ella misma la bandeja a Seiya. Ordeno que le prepararan lo mejor y más surtido, varios platillos que pudieran comer dos, y además que lo hicieran rápido; estaba tan deseosa de festejar su triunfo.

Recibió la bandeja de una de las sirvientas, y aunque Shiryu se ofreció en llevársela, ella negó, diciendo que podía hacerlo sola. No fue tan fácil mantener el equilibrio en las escaleras, pero consiguió hacerlo; ahora, maniobrar frente a la puerta de Seiya, era otro tema.

—Seiya, espero que tengas hambre, porque…

El estruendo fue tal que pronto Shiryu apareció detrás suyo viendo el desastre de comida y losa partida desparramado por el suelo. Más cuando subió sus ojos, pudo ver porque su Señora había dejado caer todo.

—Ni que hubieran visto un fantasma… —Seiya sonrió mientras acababa de vestir un suéter beige sobre la camisa verde.

—¿Seiya, puedes caminar?...

—Si, por lo menos lo hice de la cama al baño, y de regreso hasta aquí, Shi.

Shiryu sonrió, y si no fuese porque Sahori le obstruía el paso, hubiese corrido hacia Seiya tan solo para alzarlo entre sus brazos, por última vez.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—¿Acaso mi señora no creía que volvería a caminar?... —La pregunta la helo, mas por el tono en que Seiya la hizo.

Al fin de cuentas ella no había ganado nada. Ya lo había perdido, de nada valía que alejara a Shun de su lado, porque el que ya estaba lejos de ella era Seiya… a mucha distancia ya de su corazón.

—Claro que sí, lo sabía… y tenía fe en que lo lograrías.

Sahori se movió entre los pedazos de vajilla rota y la comida que manchaba el piso hasta llegar a Seiya; el Pegaso solo la dejo llegar y le sonrió con algo de arrogancia, una que nunca había tenido para su señora.

—Me alegra mucho que camines otra vez, Seiya. —Lo abrazo con fuerza pero sin sentimiento, como si ya no pudiera pelear por él. —No te preocupes, mandare a las chicas a limpiar tu cuarto, y a que te preparen más comida.

Y sin más palabras se volvió hacia la puerta; cuando Shiryu le permitió el paso, Seiya arremetió con otra pregunta.

—¿Shun ya se fue, Sahori?

La misma Athena se giró para enfrentar los ojos marrones de Seiya, pero su voz fallo, y acabó afirmando simplemente con un movimiento de su cabeza. Luego salió de allí apresurada.

Shiryu apenas si lo podía creer, no hacía más de cuatro horas él mismo lo había sacado del cuarto de Shun, apenas vestido, y ahora… lo tenía de pie, como si nunca hubiera necesitado la silla de ruedas para trasportarlo de un lado al otro. ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Puedes…?

—Claro que sí, Shiryu… pero luego. ¡Y en otro lado! —Suspiró al ver los ojos de Shiryu sobre si, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Claro que estaba contento de volver a caminar… pero de una manera rara. —¿Aun no volvió Hyoga?

—No, pero de seguro no tarda en venir.

Acepto las palabras de su compañero, mientras tomaba asiento al borde de la cama. Dolía imaginarse como era que Shun, en esos momentos se alejaba de Japón, y de él… y ni siquiera le había dicho lo que sentía, lo que verdaderamente llevaba dentro suyo.

—¿Quieres hacer algo?

—Sí, esperar a Hyoga y salir de aquí… no quiero estar acá, Shiryu.

_A pesar de todo, estoy como al principio… solo._

_Y el dolor no se quita tan fácilmente si se está envuelto en soledad._

Hyoga no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de bajarse del auto, cuando Shiryu abrió la puerta del acompañante y dejo que Seiya subiera detrás, antes de que él subiera adelante.

El rubio solo vio en los ojos grises del Dragón antes de buscar el reflejo de Seiya en el retrovisor. Y este no le devolvía nada alentador.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó, volteándose hacia el frente. Y Shiryu se preguntó si Hyoga sabía algo, o si no había notado que Seiya subió al auto por sus propios medios.

—Lo más lejos que me puedas llevar de aquí.

Ambos volvieron sus cabezas para ver los ojos de Seiya clavados en el parabrisas, y quizás no giraría su cabeza hasta que estuvieran en verdad lejos.

—Bien, entonces tendremos que llenar el tanque… —Hyoga se puso en marcha, pensando hasta cuando tendrían que dar vueltas ese día. —Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Shun te dejo esto.

Apenas un papel mal doblado fue lo que estiro Hyoga hacia atrás.

—No lo leí, así me lo dio… y eso que estuve muy tentado de leerlo.

Seiya solo lo miro unos instantes antes de abrir el pequeño papel, al parecer escrito a la ligera, realmente apurado.

—¿Acaso, Shun te dijo algo?

Hyoga no contestó, busco entre los autos un espacio para aparcar el suyo, aún tenía mucho combustible en el tanque, pero nada en su estómago.

Bajó, diciéndoles que tomarían un café y algo más; no había conducido mucho, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de Sahori.

—Shun me conto algo sí, pero lo hizo porque yo conocía ese poder suyo. —Hyoga le contesto apenas tomaron asiento, y antes de que una solicita camarera viniera a tomar su orden. —Me dijo que podrías caminar, antes de irse.

—¿Cómo es que Shun lo sabía?

Seiya iba a contárselo, todo y cada palabra que Shun le había dicho, pero antes de que abriera su boca, Hyoga contesto por él.

—Cuanto menos lo sepan es mejor, Shiryu.

Era una frase acertada, pensó Seiya, por más que quisiera contárselo a Shiryu, y acabo por simplemente pedirle disculpas.

El Dragón también asintió, de alguna forma creía que podría resolverlo él solo, si tenía algunas pistas. No hacía falta que Seiya o Hyoga hablara de mas, de seguro era algo muy importante si solo ellos dos lo sabían.

—Gracias… —Hyoga tomo la bandeja que la joven le alcanzara con una enorme sonrisa. Si hubiera estado Shun, eso no lo hubiera hecho, pues se molestaba cuando coqueteaba con las mujeres a su alrededor, pero él no estaba allí. —¿No les gustan las papas?

Tanto Shiryu como Seiya lo miraban, como si hubiera cometido un crimen en ese mismo lugar. Seiya había entendido bien lo que Shun le había dicho sobre su relación con Hyoga, pero de igual modo… no confiaba en el Cisne.

—¿Acaso Shun no te dijo nada más, Hyoga?

El ruso movió su cabeza negativamente, con la boca llena de sus papas. Shiryu espero a que tragara para escucharlo de sus labios. Pero no emitió palabra alguna luego de tragar y tomar un trago de su gaseosa de cola.

—Y a ti, Seiya… ¿Te dijo algo?

Los ojos grises y marrones se encontraron por un breve lapso, pero los marrones se escaparon del escrutinio de Shiryu. Seiya podía llegar a decirles que Shun le confeso que lo amaba, ellos eran sus amigos.

—Me dijo que me amaba… —No vio reflejadas en los rostros las expresiones que él esperaba. —¿Qué?

Hyoga sonreía como queriendo evitar una carcajada que lo obligue a escupir todo lo que tenía en la boca. Y Shiryu escondía una mueca risueña con poca eficacia.

—Nada, Sei-chan, pero… ya era hora. Era lo que estaba esperando que hiciera desde hace meses.

—¿Tu lo sabias? —Hyoga asintió, sin dejar de ingerir su alimento. Vio a Shiryu y este negó lentamente. —¿Tu no?

—No, si bien tenía un ligero presentimiento de lo que estaba pasando… no era difícil ver la devoción en sus ojos al cuidarte.

Bien, esas palabras sí que habían sido cursis. Pero quizás no había más que eso a decir, Shun no era de las personas que hacían algo para recibir un pago luego. Si él lo amaba y lo cuidaba no era porque quisiera que Seiya se sintiera obligado a amarlo.

—Sí, pero el tema central aquí es: ¿Qué le respondiste, Seiya?

—Nada… él no quiso que le respondiera.

—¿No?

Seiya movió su cabeza de manera negativa, no se sentía mal hablando de ello con sus amigos, pero confesarles que no fue capaz de decirle a Shun que era lo que sentía, lo incomodaba.

—Bueno, para todo hay una razón. De seguro que Shun piensa que es muy cruel presionarte cuando está a punto de irse, es obvio… —Shiryu pensó que a veces Shun era demasiado altruista, quizás si hubiera estado en su lugar no lo hubiera dejado ir si no tenía una respuesta clara. Mientras que Andrómeda se había quedado tan solo con un beso robado, casi furtivamente.

_Como si eso a mí me hiciera las cosas más fáciles, Shiryu._

_Sigo estando solo, y para colmo sin él… lo que es más triste aun. Estar rodeado de gente y separado de la única persona a la que pareces importarle. No es divertido. Espero que cumpla su palabra y vuelva pronto._

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr. Los ojos rojos en el reflejo le daban cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, y en el que no dejo de llorar ni un solo instante. Lleno la bañera de agua caliente y sales, eso siempre le ayudaba a relajarse, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro de la bañera, acabo arrodillada en el frio piso de mármol, llorando.

No podía creer que de golpe, todo lo que había planeado… ¡Si incluso había casi 'exiliado' a Shun a la Isla de Andrómeda!... por su simple capricho. ¡Estaba enamorada, si! Pero no dejaba de ser un capricho.

Amaba a Seiya, aun a sabiendas de que el Santo de Pegaso amaba a su alter ego divino, simplemente, ella como humana, no era merecedora de tal honor… y ella misma se lo había demostrado.

Seiya eligió salir de allí, apenas vio el auto de Hyoga atravesar los portones, y tendría suerte si quisiera regresar, o atender su llamado… en una emergencia.

Ella no era Athena, tan solo Sahori Kido.

El agua ya se había enfriado, cuando se dispuso a limpiar sus lágrimas. Cubrió su cuerpo con una bata para salir del baño. Por más arrepentida que estuviera, no podía mandar a llamar a Shun, había salido hacía escasas horas; si lo hacía, acabaría demostrando lo caprichosa que había sido, además, el barco no daría la vuelta solo para traer a Shun de nuevo a Japón.

Tendría que esperar el tiempo adecuado, y devolverlo a la mansión, aunque no supiera como lo miraría a la cara.

Suspiro con pesadez, ¿Qué había creído que lograba con todo aquello? Enfrento su reflejo desnudo, y reconoció en sus ojos el leve destello de los ojos dorados, en obvia desaprobación.

—No pude evitarlo… lo amo demasiado.

Se dijo a sí misma, como si en verdad estuviera hablando con su parte divina. Pensó en lo que le dolía no estar con Seiya mientras se ocupaba de todos sus demás compromisos, le confió el cuidado a Shun, porque pensó que él lo cuidaría bien… lo que menos se habría imaginado era que estaba enamorado de Seiya.

—¡El me traiciono primero… él sí sabía que yo amaba a Seiya! —Sahori grito al espejo, ya sin verse, sus ojos habían perdido el enfoque. No quería perdonar a Shun, jamás llegaría a perdonar lo que le había hecho. —¡Voy a recuperarlo!... y Shun se quedara en la Isla hasta que yo lo consiga.

Volvió a limpiar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer al pensar en Seiya, y en Shun… por un lado, no quería sentir aquello contra uno de sus más fieles guerreros, pero por otro… Shun amenazaba con robarle lo que más amaba, no le importaba ensuciar sus manos para que Seiya fuese suyo.

Se vistió a las apuradas, solo unos jeans y una camisa, calzo sus botas y salió con órdenes a cada paso. Las sirvientas asintieron a sus palabras, muchas habían visto en qué estado había entrado a su habitación, incluso antes de que Seiya y Shiryu subieran al auto de Hyoga; y la actitud de su señora no les dejaba ningún margen acerca de que pensar. Tatsumi también recibió ordenes, muy claras y puntuales, no era tan difícil lo que su señora le pedía, así que se dispuso hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

El viejo mayordomo, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que su señora estaba atravesando, no le pareció nada fuera de lugar que se deshiciera de Shun en su momento, ya que él pensaba que Andrómeda solo era un inútil. Y quizás, hasta tuviera la ilusión de que poco a poco, fuese haciendo lo mismo con cada uno de ellos, incluso con Seiya.

Por más que intuyera que eso era algo poco probable, él no perdía las esperanzas. Su señora no podía sentir por ese muchacho más que compasión, y caridad… pero como todo se paga con ciertas acciones, de seguro Sahori ya había saldado lo suyo con él… sino, porque estaba caminando nuevamente.

Alisto a los choferes, uno lo llevaría a él a donde sus sañera lo habían mandado, el otro, tenía como tarea obedecer a Sahori en todo…

El joven chofer asintió, a la orden del hombre grande y pelado, pero interiormente sabía que esa sería una tarde muy dura y larga. Prefería aguantar a Tatsumi y sus palabras insidiosas, a tener que soportar a una niña mimada y despechada… sí, los rumores corren muy rápido en la mansión.

Incluso para debatir si Shun le había metido los cuernos a su 'novio', Hyoga, con Seiya. Mientras que Sahori lloraba por que el joven moreno prefería estar con ese jovencito afeminado, y no con una verdadera mujer… aunque Shun fuera muy lindo.

Las jóvenes de la mansión tenían demasiado tiempo para ejercitar sus imaginaciones, según él claro.

—Iremos al centro comercial, Shima.

La voz suave de Sahori, lo tentó a verla por el retrovisor. Los ojos grandes y expresivos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes grandes y ahumados en un color tierra. Una pañoleta cubría sus cabellos, y le daban un aire mucho más maduro.

—Como usted diga, Señorita.

Arranco el motor del auto, por lo menos, podía respirar algo más relajadamente. No estaba seguro si podía o no salvarse de un ataque de nervios de parte de la joven.

**Continuará.**


End file.
